The Eyes Of The Girl In Pearls
by JJBluebell
Summary: Mrs Lovett took in a girl a few years before Mr T comes home, but when he dose what will happen with the new addtion to the story? what is she hiding and how did she end up with Mrs Lovett? likly to become an M, PLEASE READ&REVIEW! FIRST SWEENEY FIC!
1. Meeting a Story

**_hey guys! so this is my first Sweeney Todd fic! let me know what you think and if i should keep going, thanx XD (ive seperated the blocks, everyone happy? great!)  
><em>**

**_JJ xoxo_**

I was cleaning the back when I heard the doorbell of the shop, then Mrs Lovett's high voice singing to whomever it was. I merely continue with my chores, knowing that she'll call if I'm needed. As I finish mopping up the last of the back rooms I walk into my own, getting my things for the laundry, by room is small and quaint, like most of the rooms, it has a single bed with moth eaten sheets, singed wallpaper from what Mrs Lovett got on sale, a writing desk and chair on the wall neck to the dresser, just under the high window. I take a moment to rest, sitting on my bed, I look over at the mirror on my dresser, that reveals myself to me.

My skin is ivory white, like most of London, but my cheeks are flushed pink, always, my lips are a dim red and faded pink shade, my dress is a golden brown, with a floral pattern, it worn and old, a bit tight where my chest has grown, but fits everywhere else. My hair is a mix of different dark blondes and browns, the browns more dominant as the curls fall down my back, ending at my waist. My figure is hourglass, but also uneven, my large breasts slightly smaller then my child bearing hips, my short stature making it harder to hide my curves. I also have a diagonal, downward scar on the right of my neck, its not very large, about four inches in length, but the peachy colour against porcelain is hard to miss. Out off all my fetchers, from my innocent baby face, to my small feet, my eyes are my favourite, both my eyes are the same, the left side of the eye, tilting into the right up side, is a sweet, light opal green, the right side, dipping into the bottom left is a sparkling sapphire blue, the rim of the circle a ebony black, internally lined with heavy jade

My mother use to say that god just couldn't decide when he made me, so he made me with a hind of it all.

I hear more singing from my keeper and the voice of a man as she tells him the tale everyone in London must know, of the barber and his wife. I remember when I was first told it, my heart bled for the family, and I quickly saw that it was more than idle gossip to Mrs Lovett, her eyes full of longing as she spoke to me about the barber. It was when she first took me in, about five years ago, I was just fourteen, her husband Albert was less than pleased at first, just another mouth to feed he'd said, thinking I'd simply take them for fools and do nothing for their kindness, but that soon changed, he came to like me when I would pester them to give me something to clean or cook, wanting to earn my keep. He was a good man Mr Lovett was, he knew his wife didn't love him, not the way he loved her, but he was content with what he had, they were best friends. I remember how hard she cried when he died, heart attack, we all knew it was coming, this was his third after all, but it was still a loss of a good man.

I sigh and pick up the pile of clothes on my bed and head out to the back, with the wash bucket, I throw my pile in and then go back for Mrs Lovett's, as I wash the clothes I hear more singing, but now from upstairs, in the old barbers flat. I don't pay it much mind and simply carry on washing. A short while later I hear footsteps coming down from the conjoining flat and turn as Mrs Lovett practically dances out back to me, a smile on her face I've never seen "he's back! Hattie he's back!" she whisper shouts and I ask, completely confused "who?" she leans in, eyes wide and says with a grin "Benjamin Barker!" my eyes also go wide and I stare at her as she says "course he's going by another name now, Sweeney Todd, where he got it from I'll never know, but cant have the neighbours finding out and get him taken away now can we." I look at her as she smiles, dancing around the small garden "wow, after all this time!" she looks at me and says, her face serious "yeah, well, all he needs is a friend in his hour of need and he'll be right as rain in no time!" her smile returns as she waves me up "go on dear and get him some fresh linens, I'll finish up here." I stand with a nod, fascinated to finally meet the character I've heard so much, yet so little of. As I reach the door, she calls me back, having taken my place on the stool and smiles over her shoulder "I don't think I need to tell you what to do with all this dear" I smile and hold a finger up to my lips, making this 'shush' noise and she winks at me "that's my girl" and I go to fetch the linens.

I walk up the stairs from the outside the shop, unsure if the indoor stairs were locked up again, I knock lightly on the door as I see a dark figure with haunting eyes answer. He just looks me up and down as he opens the door, not the way men usually do, but analyzing to see who I could be "can I help you?" I just smile and lightly raise the linens in my hand "Mrs Lovett sent me up with these for you." he seems to think for a moment, his chalky expression never changing as he moves aside to let me pass he simply watches me with a curious eye as I go into the back room and make up the bed, humming lightly as I do so. He just stands at the door way watching me in silence then asks as I case the pillows "what did Mrs Lovett tell you about me?"

I stop in my movements and look up to him, his almost black eyes meeting my vibrant ones "I know who you are, who you use to be at least. don't worry, I wont tell. I promised Mrs Lovett." he storks over seemingly with anger and something else, something cold and dark "and how do I know you'll keep your word?" I just look at him, holding the pillow to me "my mother use to say that a woman without her word is either a gossip or a whore. I sir, am neither!" he looks at me then as I sigh"besides, I understand, you lost everything that mattered and have returned to find all is not how you left it, the world can be cruel like that." he just looks at me and scoffs "you are but a child, you know nothing of cruelty!"

I stand stern and say "you listen to me, I will keep your secret because I made a promise, I will help you in anyway you need because you seem unable to even comb your own hair, I will do almost anything you ask of me because Mrs Lovett trusts and cares for you and she has been a great friend to me, but do not for a moment think you know of me or my life, I know more of the world than any girl my age should, I know of pain and loss just as you so don't pass judgment on a smile, because the pages of a book are rarely as maintained as the cover!" he seems shocked at my outburst and we just stand there in smother for a minute or two.

He looks me dead in the eye, squinting at me after he eyeballs me again and asks "do you have a name girl?" I straighten and answer "Harriet O'Sullivan, but everyone calls me Hattie." he nods and says "your last names Irish yes?" I smile weakly and nod "my grandfather was an Irish man, came here for work and met my grandmother." he nods and takes a few steps forward, holding our his hand in a gentlemanly manner "a pleasure to meet you Miss O'Sullivan." I smile and gingerly take his hand in mine "likewise Mr Todd." and he gives me a small smirk.


	2. The Scar?

The next day I sit before my mirror, lightly combing my long curls, pinning some back from my face with a white beaded clip, the rest falling and bouncing freely. My dress is a light powder pink with white floral pattern and matching fingerless lace gloves, this one actually fits unlike some of my dresses, which reveal to much breast for my liking, unlike Mrs Lovett who says it makes the customers happy, but I know she just likes the attention.

I glare at the draw of my dresser for a moment before opening it and delicately pulling out a large string of pearls that grow slightly larger going into the centre then back out to smaller balls, a small silver plated claps on the ends. In that moment as I stare at the pearls my door opens and there stands my keeper with a bright grin on her face, which drops into a sad smile at the site of the necklace. She walks over to me, resting a hand on my bare shoulder as our eyes meet in the mirror "their beautiful pet, to beautiful to be gathering dust in a draw." I shake my head softly "I…I don't…." but she leans in so her face is next to mine and says sweetly, looking me in the eye "she wanted you to wear them Love, not mourn them! Here, let me." she gently takes the string from my slightly shaking hand and secures the white gems around my neck.

I look at them in the mirror and can only see an older woman's face staring back, with chocolate hair, sky blue eyes and a weak, but firm smile, wearing them. However in a blink of an eyes she's gone and its me I see wearing the beautiful pearls, hanging perfectly "there you are dear, they suit you just lovely." I smile up at my friend as I stroke the beads and a stray tear falls "they do don't they?" she nods in agreement and says "you finish getting ready dear. We're taking Mr T the market, let him have a look at that Italian." I nod and she bends down, raps her arms around my shoulders, her cheek meeting mine and my hands touch her arms "she'd be proud of the woman you are pet, just like I am. You're a good girl." I squeeze her arms lightly as she starts to leave.

I watch her as she reaches the door and say "she'd be proud of the second mother I found in you Mrs Lovett, I know it." I can see her tear up slightly and nods as she shuts the door. I look back to the mirror and smile at the precious treasure, my mothers pearls.

As we walk around the market, Mrs Lovett explaining who we're here to see, I find myself glancing at Mr Todd often, who is examining the crowd and snarling at a few passes by, people he knew from his previous life no doubt, maybe they where even his friends, until he was falsely accused that is. When we arrive at the stage, the older man examines it as if thinking 'is this a joke?' but then as Mrs Lovett and myself stand either side of him his face turns sour and stern, his eyes wide and black with rage. I see Mrs Lovett's eyes shift from him to Beadle Bamford as he moves his coat and goes for his razor, but luckily Mrs Lovett pulls him back. That rage in his eyes dimming as he fights for restraint not to kill the beadle in front of the entire market!

As the small boy comes out on stage, trying to sell the latest concoction, we each share sceptical looks about the elixir as a few samples of the stuff are given. We are passed a bottle and I bite my bottom lip to stifle my giggle as Mr T and Mrs Lovett complain and snip about it, but it dose stink something awful, but as they do, a very overly dressed man comes out with a accent and demands to know who doubts him.

When Mr T offends Pirelli and offers him a challenge I see a glimmer in the Italians eyes, something of recognition. Suddenly I'm shouted "Hattie! Come here girl!" I look to Mr T as Mrs Lovett pushes me forward and I go obediently up to the stage, our barber helping me with a hand onto the stage. I look around nervously at the crowd and ask "what do you need Mr T?" he just hands me the mixing bowl of shaving cream and says "stair that." I give him a pointed look and he rolls his eyes "…please." I smile and start mixing, unable to block the gasps of the boy having his fingers sliced by that brute. Mr T just calmly sharpening his razor with love and care as the Italian shows off to the people, Mr T takes the cream and applies it as I stand to the side, doing my best to avoid the Beadle as he judges. Then in a few quick movements the man on Todd's chair is clean shaven and uncut, the Beadle announcing his victory.

I can only smile as Mr T demands the £5 without even looking at his opponent, but as he hit's the small by with enough force to send him into the back I take a step forward, only to have my upper arms held back and Mr Todd's gruff voice in my ear "its not our business." I bite my tongue as not to shot back and nod lightly "yes Mr Todd." and angrily walk down the stage steps, wanting to set the thing on fire with the owner inside.

When Mrs Lovett talks of the young boy we share a look, both our opinions shared on the matter, but Mr T says nothing as a gentleman, a high class gentleman, asks for the work address, Mrs Lovett more then happy to oblige as the barber walks calmly to the Beadle and threatens him in the most polite and unnoticed way, then we head home, my arm linked with my guardian as we look around the market, Mr T wearing a strange little smile on his face.

Later that evening after we get home I start making dinner, Mrs Lovett finishing up the chores. I smile as I shout through to the back "dinners ready Nellie!" she walk into the room with a smile, dusting off her skirt as she asks "what we having then?" I bring her a bowl and place it down on the table "tomato soup and rolls, then apple pie and custard for dissert" she smacks her lips and says "oh your to good to us dear!" I laugh and take a try from the side, with a bowl of rich red soup, a bread roll, a slice of pie and custard with a pint of ale "be right back, just taking this to Mr T. get started without me." she nods and picks up her roll, already ripping it apart.

I take careful steps up the stairs and knock on the door with my foot, he opens it and says "dinner?" I nod and walk passed him, placing the try on the near my table "yes, thought you'd be hungry." I turn back to him, only to find the older man staring at my neck "were did you get that?" my hand is raises as I start to play with the pearls and sigh with a sad smile "they were my mothers, she gave them to me shortly before she died." he takes a step forward and says "no, not the necklace, that scar" my hand move up the trace the ridge on my pale neck "it's…um…it's a long story." he takes a step closer and says "well shorten it, you know my story, it seems only fair." I swallow and look to my feet "I…um…I was…attacked, it was a very long time ago…before Mrs Lovett took me in." he squints his eyes and asks "took you in from where?" I fiddle with my necklace, still not meeting his eyes and answer "I was… living on the streets after my mother passed, the courts took everything we had, even me, was at the work house until I ran away." he seems to get closer as I speak "what happened when you were attacked?" I bite my lip to stifle my sob as I say "I…it was such a long tie ago." then I'm backed right against the table, his body flush against mine "Hattie, tell me!" his voice was soft and firm, but with its usual gruffness. I look up and his eyes are black again, a storm of emotion flooding them and I see the angles of his face soften as a sob escapes me and a tear falls "please Mr T, don't make me say it, don't make me** remember**!" he backs away and turns from me.

I wipe at my eyes and do my best to right myself as he faces the window and says "my apologies Hattie, its not my place." I nod and let out a breath of relief and turn to leave, but as I reach the door his head turns to me slightly and asks "did they catch him, the man that attacked you?" I shake my head and answer "no, because they didn't look, they don't care about people like us, besides, who's going to take my word over a **priest's**?" he turns to me then and asks "the priest?" I nod and answer "even men of god have sins, even liking thirteen year old little girls in ways they shouldn't, that no man should!" his eyes emit that same rage from earlier and he nods "I see, thank you for dinner Hattie" he turns back to the window and I make my way back down stairs.

As I enter the shop Mrs Lovett is half way through her pie and I smile, sitting beside her to eat my dinner as we talk and I glare at the church every now and then, Mrs Lovett trying to distract me from it, unaware of the man above doing the same thing as I, thinking the same thoughts, but he has every intention of fulfilling those images crossing his mind, of a holy mans blood painting his blade.

How ironic, a judge, trusted to bring justice upon the _guilty_ and a priest, a man of god, sworn to _help_ those in need, both seduced my the evils of humanity, both having signed their own death warrants by hurting innocent woman, Sweeney Todd's women!


	3. the Plan

**_THANX FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP THEM CUMING FOR MORE XP xoxoxo JJ xoxo_**

It's been a few days since we all went to the market; Mr Todd hasn't said anything about our...conversation, thankfully, but as the days passed and with the lack of beadle showing for a shave, he has become more cold and distant, barely touches his food, that I work my ass off with!

I see him sometimes as I do my chores and such, just watching me, analyzing me in his head, like I'm a riddle he doesn't understand. I have to say it's very off putting when you're drying to clean and things, but I also feel quite flattered as well as annoyed at his stares. I also see him glaring daggers at the church sometimes, but then I think it's just my imagination as his face turns back to its pensive blank expression.

I look to Mrs Lovett as I pant "can't he help?" she just looks at me and says "well then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" I roll my eyes and look at the heavy chair, laying half way up the stairs "bugger it, Mr T!" my keeper gives me a pointed look as the door opens to reveal the crazy haired man "what's wrong?" he asks emotionlessly, I smile "surprise! Chair for the shop!" Mrs Lovett says in her butter wouldn't melt voice. He only nods lightly, standing there and I sigh "so are you going to help us or stand there staring at bloody the thing?" he nods once more and quickly, stealthily walks down the steps, helping us lift it into the shop.

After getting the thing into the shop and to where it needs to be, Mrs Lovett slumps down on the seat, as I move over to the old chest and sit myself on that, getting some rest from moving the old hefty chair, while Mr T just goes to the window, sharpening his razors once again. I close my eyes, playing with the sleeve of my dark blue and white gown, my pearls still on with me since the day my keeper fastened them around my neck. I give a small smile to myself as the two chat about the judge and the beadle.

I jump as he throws the sharpener across the room and Mrs Lovett attempts to sooth him, tying to convince him enjoy the kill slowly, I know she's killed before, she told me so one night after Albert died, she was highly drunk and I was putting her to bed, I never asked her about it afterwards, what would it change really? I just sit on the chest as she sings to him, worrying about flowers, silent as I watch them, Mr T getting a strange smile on his face; I can't help but share it, that small spark peaceful mischief.

However the smile dies as the sound of harsh footsteps stomp up the stairs, I slide off the case, standing behind Mr T, his razor out, hidden behind the door out of first site. As the door bursts open a boy, about my age, comes tumbling through and I see Mr Todd immediately retract his razor. He takes the rambling boy after being spotted and sits him down. As he speaks of Turpin and Joanna all our eyes come in to contact, and I go to Mr Todd's side "you must bring her here, right Mr T?" the chalky faced man just nod slightly, my hand on his shoulder.

After the boy leaves he asks what we would do with the boy once we have the barbers daughter, I can see he's more than hesitant about killing him. I go to Mrs Lovett's side as she says thoughtfully "poor Joanna, all those years without a scrap of motherly affection." She looks at me with a smile and curls one of my locks around her finger "we'll soon see to that!" but then we notice Mr T looking out the window, Pirelli and his poor work boy heading this way. He quickly says to Mrs Lovett to keep the child out of site, downstairs and she leaves without question. I look to the barber and ask "Mr T, what should I do?" he just looks around for a moment, then to me "go back to your chores." I nod and head into the back room, where I'd been mopping before Mrs Lovett called me down stairs.

However I just stand by the door, listening to the man's accent change and he threatens to blackmail him as Benjamin Barker. I cover my mouth to stifle the gasp of surprise as the conversation, or rather 'Davey', continues. I listen intently as he says "so we got a deal, oh, and I'll take a bite out of that little crumpet from the other day as well, what was her name...Hattie, yeah, I'll take her to or I could run over to my pal... Beadle Bamford." As he speaks my blood runs into a cold boil and I look around and see the copper oil lamp. I enter the room, neither man noticing me, but as I get to them and hold up the lamp, striking him in the back of the head, blood slashing, at the same time Mr Todd smashes him in the face with the metallic tea pot twice. I move as he descends to the floor with a load thud, and we both hit him repeatedly.

As Mr T moves back I climb onto the bleeding mess and continue to hit him, suddenly there's an arm around my waist lifting me away from him, but I struggle. Dropping the lamp and hitting the chest of my captor "Hattie stop! Calm down!" he says grabbing my wrists tightly, his arm still around my waist. I still at his voice and look up into those black eyes, searching my tear tracked face "he needs to die!" I say with anger and malice, his face softens and he says "well, I'm sure that can be arranged" he says dryly and then realizes how close we are, chest to chest, and pushes me back slightly to harsh "go get the mop!" and when I return he's heaving the body into the chest I was seated on not long ago and I quickly take to mopping up the blood on the floor.

Mr T turns', panting after putting the lid down on the chest and says as I clean "Hattie you must take off the dress!" I instantly look at him, eyes wide, and then down to my dress, only to see speckles of red against the white and royal blue. I nod and quickly head down to change into an old grey and silver dress that buttons up at the front rather than laces up the back. I race back upstairs, wanting to know what we'll do with the body, anger still pumping through my veins. Just who the hell dose that prick think he is? Thinks he can come here, threaten Mr Todd and blackmail him in having me!

As I reach the door to the front room of his shop, I see him talking to the boy with kindness and gentility, could this be the man I've heard of, the ghost of Benjamin Barker, a sweet smile instead of a wicked sneer, but as the child refuses to leave I see that smile faultier, his patients wearing thin and he says for Mrs Lovett to give him some gin, the boy darts from the room, quickly.

I walk in, staying by the door and he silently acknowledges me with a nod and then turns his attention to the twitching hand coming from the chest. I watch in awe as he mutely, furtively slits the man's throat, I watch as he dies quickly, convulsing to a stop. The thrill of watching the light fade from his eyes entices me, but then I see the blood on the floor and say "well I wonder who going to have to clean that up? Again!" I say sarcastically. He turns and gives me what ghost of a smile "do you think anyone will notice? That he's dead like?" he starts cleaning his razor as I mop up, again, and shrugs "don't think so, he couldn't have been Pirelli if he had anyone who'd have known him as Davey." I nod in agreement "I suppose not, not like he'll be missed, bloody brute!" he lets out a small chuckle "if he's a brute, then what am I?" I look at him and answer "that's different; you've got good reason for being a prat!" he just looks at me for a moment as Mrs Lovett walks in and asks about Pirelli, but after being told he was trying to blackmail us was more than understanding, especially after nabbing his purse.

I lean on the chair, but suddenly straighten as she asks about the boy and he says to send him up, before I can say anything, or scream anything my keep says she needs a hand in the shop, and that I'm too busy with chores, as he agreed she turned and winked at me as I let out a breath of relief. Just as quickly, Mr Todd stood by the window and announced "the Judge!" Mrs Lovett and i look to each other as he says harshly "get out." And i just grab my cleaning things and make my way out, quickly followed by Mrs Lovett.

As we walk down the stairs a well dressed gentleman, who i assume is Judge Turpin, asks "lady's, I'm looking for a Mr Todd?" I smile to him and nod "yes sir, he's in his shop just above." I see him eyeballing me and feel my skin crawl as he passes me and I go into the pie shop and smile to the boy who's downed what looks like half a bottle of gin "hello love, I'm Hattie" and he smiles back "hello miss, names Toby." I walk round back and put away the cleaning things. When come back into the room i find Mrs Lovett telling the boy he can stay here "but what if Pirelli comes back for me." I smile and answer "then we'll sick Mr Todd on him." Mrs Lovett and I share a look and she says "we'll go into town and get you some clothes and such, don't you worry dear, nothing going to harm you." I smile at the boy as well as we see the friend of Mr Todd's running up the stairs, but he's already blotted up before we have a chance to stop him. Only moments later dose the judge then the boy come running down the steps. We each share a look and she says "Hattie, why don't you show Toby to his room, I'll be right back." I nod and do as I'm asked.

As I show the boy his new room, much like mine, only closer to Mrs Lovett's room he asks "dose Mr Todd live here to?" I look to the boy and smile "he lives upstairs, but Mrs Lovett and I take care of him." He just nods and we go into the living room, he still has that bottle of gin in his hand as I smile "I'm just going to check on them, it's been a tough day." He just nods, his lids half closed and swaying lightly, and downs another glass of gin. However as I go outside I find Mrs Lovett helping the barber down the stairs "god what happened? Is he ok?" she just nods and we walk into the shop, me sitting with him as she goes to the back "you ok Mr T?" he just gives a weak nod, not even looking at me and I take his cold rough hand in my lukewarm one, I don't squeeze it or anything, because i know I won't get a reaction, but I can't think of another way to comfort him, besides he's not shrugging me off or anything, so maybe it is helping.

When Mrs Lovett comes back and gives him some gin, but I can see the panic in her eyes as she speaks of the body upstairs, he makes it all sound so bloody simple. As Mrs Lovett goes to the window and starts to sing I see that glitter of an idea behind her eyes and my eyes widen as she sings and Mr Todd realizes her idea and sings with her, but as she pulls a pie out the oven and says that it priest, they both have a smile on their faces as they look out to the priest at the church doors. I close my eyes at the site of the man, remembering the day I finally broke down and told the Lovett's what Father Jacob had done to me one night when I was looking for a place to rest my head and he's offered to let me stay in the church, only for me to wake with a blade to my neck and...Well, my innocents stolen.

Nellie ran over and started screaming at him, clawing at his face and damming him to hell. Albert had to literally pull her from him and simply said "the lord forgives all but those who destroy the innocent!" and went to the police, who merely laughed at him and said not to be obscured. That night was in the list of worst's as Nellie help me while I sobbed, Albert pacing and offering me things for comfort, but nothing would work, nothing could make me forget.

I watch as they dance around the room, with a clever and rolling pin in the others hand, only to stop at the window, looking out onto their menu of meat as their song dies. Only then does my guardian realize my stillness "Hattie dear, are you alright? You know you won't have to eat the things right?" I let out a small laugh, only realizing the wetness on my face as Mr T hands me his hanky with a somewhat concerned look on his face. I smile up at him as i take it and not "yes, I'm fine. So...when do we kill the priest!" they both give me a wicked grin that mirrors mine, a darkness taking over me to bring justice to the righteous man.

Perhaps this was god's way of punishing these men for their betrayal of trust and honour! Perhaps we three are working gods will... or perhaps we're just three people wanting the guilty to suffer for their sins, bleed and know our faces as those wronged and vengeful!


End file.
